


WET ROSES

by IceMelon_LUNA



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMelon_LUNA/pseuds/IceMelon_LUNA





	WET ROSES

临近春节，路上人流、车流都比平时拥挤些。黄旭熙和罗渽民是自己开车去的，路程又不算近，到海滨别墅的时候已经是傍晚时分。

 

罗渽民本来以为黄旭熙就是乘着春假，租套别墅放松一下心情，哪里想得到一开门就是满桌卖相不甚出色的饭菜。

 

罗渽民这里还没出声，黄旭熙就憋不住了。他脱下羽绒外套，拉着罗渽民邀功：“娜娜新年快乐！”

 

“这次都是我做的哦，我和锟哥学了好几天~”

 

黄旭熙从小就没怎么下过厨房，最多就是看罗渽民没日没夜的赶稿，心疼，为了替他补补身子，用微波炉加热一下茶餐厅里买回的靓汤罢了。今天这桌饭菜虽然说品相不佳，但道道都是硬菜，这里面花的心思和功夫，罗渽民不用想也明白。

 

他顺着黄旭熙的动作拥住他，下巴轻轻抵在他肩膀上，捏着黄旭熙的手心撒娇。

 

“你做的一定很好吃。”

 

黄旭熙平时向罗渽民讨亲热的时候脸皮厚得很，情话、骚话都是张嘴就来。可只要罗渽民稍稍主动些，都不用有什么其他动作，只消几句漂亮话，就能让黄旭熙酥到骨子里。

 

罗渽民软绵绵的尾音落进了黄旭熙心上，他耳朵烧得慌，乐得分不清东南西北，凑近罗渽民就把自己为今天准备的“真正大戏”都给撂了。

 

“娜娜，浴室里都是玫瑰哦！”

 

罗渽民听出他的话外音，侧着脸偷偷憋笑，转眼又装作一副没听懂的模样，撒手离了黄旭熙的怀抱，顶着纯良正经的表情说饿了要吃饭。黄旭熙被罗渽民挠手心的小动作撩得燥热，本还以为能顺利直奔主题，谁知道罗渽民转头就不认账了。他急得不想配合，又怕罗渽民犯胃病受罪，纠结到最后，还是苦着脸坐在了饭桌前。

 

饭桌上，黄旭熙急得直跺脚，睁着大眼不住地给罗渽民发信号。可他越是急切，罗渽民就越是气定神闲，嚼个菜都比平时再优雅三分。

 

黄旭熙就没吃过这么憋屈的一顿饭。

 

罗渽民吃完饭就拖着步子开始参观别墅，三番五次的经过浴室，却每每绕开，乐此不疲地逗人。黄旭熙就跟个房场中介一样寸步不离的跟在他后边推销：

 

“娜娜，这里的浴室比我们家的还要大！”

“娜娜，天快黑了，你要不要先洗个澡？”

“娜娜，你坐车累了吧？要不要泡个澡？”

……

 

罗渽民背对着黄旭熙，忍着笑意。“饭后洗澡容易晕汤。

 

“那没关系！反正也不是为了洗……”黄旭熙说一半，惊觉自己说漏了嘴，抿着嘴把剩下的几个字又咽了回去。

 

罗渽民转头，故意问他：“你说什么？”

 

黄旭熙觉得自己的计划怕是要破产，因为罗渽民完全不配合。他叹气，想着还是去拿瓶冰啤酒降降火更实际一些。

 

“没什么…你先休息吧。”

 

他走的失魂落魄，完全没瞧见罗渽民脸上奸计得逞后的得意。

 

等他拿着啤酒回来时，罗渽民却不在客厅，卧房里也没见到人。黄旭熙一抬眼皮，赶紧灌下几口啤酒，屏住呼吸，侧耳贴在浴室门上。

 

浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声，黄旭熙咽了咽口水，试探着叫了声娜娜……等了几秒，浴室里的水声戛然而止，再没了其他动静。黄旭熙没等来罗渽民的回应，一时拿不准主意，只贴着门犹豫不决。

 

浴室里，罗渽民倚在洗手台上，好笑的看着扒在磨砂玻璃门上迟迟没有动作的人影。他随手拿了件浴衣裹住，扶上把手，把没有上锁的门又开了一条缝。

 

黄旭熙的心脏随着开门的“叩哒”声狂跳了一下，他小心翼翼地推开门，伸着脑袋往里面瞧。

 

罗渽民浑身上下包得严实，正站在镜子前擦头发。“我帮你放好水了，快去洗吧。”

 

黄旭熙没看到自己期望中罗渽民全裸的模样，难免有些失望。一计不成，又生一计。他故意拉开浴帘，在罗渽民余光可见的范围内慢悠悠的脱衣服，盘算用自己的肉体吸引罗渽民，让他回心转意。然而，这个计划也随着罗渽民善解人意的替他拉上了浴帘而宣告失败……甚至，隔个浴帘，他听见了罗渽民开门出去的动静。

 

黄旭熙泡在浴缸里，摸摸自己的腹肌，又看看满池子的玫瑰，感叹诸事不顺，暴殄天物。

 

他瞧着随着水波浮沉的鲜红花瓣，越想越憋屈，喊着今晚无论如何都要把罗渽民给办了！匆匆过了水，黄旭熙气势十足地拉开浴帘，吓得自己差点一个脚滑。

 

罗渽民正抱臂靠在墙上，浴袍还穿在身上，只是腰带被扔在了地上……整件袍子都敞着，重要部位一览无余，跟全裸没什么区别。

 

“LUCAS不是说要办了我吗？” 那眼尾流出的挑衅看着实在可恶。

 

他反应过来：这家伙从一开始就在逗自己。

 

黄旭熙向来就是个雷厉风行的性子，今天如果不是心里没底，哪会被吊着逗了半天？现在再不拿回主动权，罗渽民可能真要上了天了。

 

他没回话，直直地向罗渽民走去。身上的水还滴滴答答的淌着，浅流在他麦色皮肤上毫无章法的游走，留下微凉水痕后又通通归去了秘处……

 

一双大手环上了罗渽民的腰，掐了掐他的腰肉发泄不满，手指顺着他的脊骨上下摩挲，掌心总是有意无意的蹭过他的腰背。轻微的粗糙触感让罗渽民不自觉弓起腰肢，让两人的腰部以下来了场亲密会面。

 

黄旭熙又往前半步，把罗渽民堵的无路可退，两人的身子就这样紧密相合。他低下头，在罗渽民颈侧厮磨舔舐，吐出的气息倒不像他身上未干的水渍那样冰凉。

 

“我这不就来了吗。”

 

玫瑰花瓣沾了水，在黄旭熙的肩胛骨上盛放。罗渽民看了心痒，竟用嘴将其衔起，堪堪停落在唇上。黄旭熙见他分心，唇齿悄悄用力，警告般地咬在他脖颈上。

 

罗渽民吃痛，连带着唇上的鲜红都轻轻颤动。他如今这幅衣裳半敞，轻啄刺客的模样看得黄旭熙心醉，他腾出一只手护在罗渽民脑后，隔着花便吻了上去。

 

黄旭熙的厚唇向来是他的杀器，不需要多余技巧，只是最平常的触碰辗转，就足够醇香。但显然，黄旭熙并不会满足于浅尝辄止，他停下，两唇之间不过毫米距离，话语间的温热气息惹得玫瑰轻颤，他声线比平时还低上几分，每个字都重重的砸在罗渽民心上。

 

“娜娜，张嘴。”

 

罗渽民不甚清明，被黄旭熙诱着就恍惚张了嘴，直到感受到口腔内黄旭熙的侵夺，他才清醒了些，暗骂自己没出息，结婚这么久了还会被黄旭熙蛊惑。

 

黄旭熙重新吻了上去，舌尖顶着花瓣向罗渽民口中长驱直入。娇艳的花瓣在二人舌尖缠绵碾磨，勾出奇妙滋味。

 

玫瑰的苦涩和着恋人的香甜，酿成了无人能拒的甘露，也不知最后入了谁的肚，醉了哪个人？

 

正吻到深情处，黄旭熙却突然停下，垂眼坏笑着不肯再继续。罗渽民知道，这人是在报复自己刚刚的坏心思。他伸手勾住黄旭熙，迷离着双眸喊了声“旭熙”，因为缺氧而出现鼻音为这声亲昵示好添上了几分黏腻情色。他仰头贴上黄旭熙的唇瓣，舌头焦灼的想要撬开他的牙关。

 

罗渽民这阵势，黄旭熙差点没顶住。他身子后倾，躲开了罗渽民的亲吻，挑眉问他：“下次还敢吗？”

 

罗渽民不回答，神秘兮兮的从浴衣口袋里抽出一管银白色锡罐抵在黄旭熙腹上，冰冰凉凉的。

 

“你忘在房间了。”

 

黄旭熙这辈子算是完全栽在他这儿了。

 

黄旭熙接过润滑剂，扣着罗渽民又是一场深吻。他用力吮吸着罗渽民的薄唇，舌头相互描绘着形状，霸道地掠夺着他齿间的玫瑰香气。罗渽民随着他的节奏起伏，想要节制清醒些却又次次意乱情迷。

 

“宝贝，呼吸。”

 

罗渽民总是学不会在接吻时换气，酸软的伏在黄旭熙肩上呼吸。黄旭熙趁空隙在手上挤上润滑剂，一把揽过还通红着脸的罗渽民，亲着他的眉眼，将手伸入他的后庭做扩张。

 

突如其来的异物感让罗渽民皱着眉头哼出声来，黄旭熙单手捧着他的脸，指腹轻轻在他唇边摩挲安抚。

 

黄旭熙认真的做着扩张，极有耐心的等他适应。直到罗渽民点头，黄旭熙才抽出手，替自己也上了一层润滑剂。

 

他将罗渽民的浴衣褪去，托起他的双腿向浴缸走去。浴缸里的水还温热着，黄旭熙将罗渽民抱去水中，自己也跟了进去。本就是一人用的浴缸，黄旭熙进去后，花瓣便随着池水溢了满地。

 

他欺身压住罗渽民，将他的一条腿架在肩上，罗渽民的腿比一般女孩儿还要细白几分，黄旭熙兴致大起，忽然侧头吻住了他的大腿内侧，又充满情色味道的轻轻咬了一口。罗渽民皮薄，黄旭熙还没使劲，他的腿上就留下了一圈泛红的牙印。

 

大腿内侧的肉本来就比其他地方敏感许多，黄旭熙的动作让他不自在的扭动了一下身子，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。黄旭熙看他别扭的样子，想着自己也只有这时候才能治治这只小狐狸，又恶趣味的多咬了几口，留了满腿的印记。看他要恼了，才坏笑着停下进入今晚期待已久的正戏。

 

黄旭熙细细吻着罗渽民的眼尾，双手支撑在罗渽民头侧缓慢推进。前期工作做得好，进入时罗渽民没遭太大罪，只是满腿的红印看着十分令人不满。他故意收紧后穴，换来了黄旭熙无奈又压抑的讨饶。

 

“宝贝，松、松开些，疼……”  
“乖，听话。”

 

罗渽民夹着也不好受，坚持了不过几秒就放弃了。黄旭熙没了禁制，舒展开眉头啄在罗渽民嘴角，顺着他的下颌线一路吻到了喉结。当他的手揉搓上罗渽民的那点樱红时，罗渽民就知道——

 

今晚他不好过了。

 

黄旭熙憋了太久，每一个挺身都像是要把罗渽民贯穿。浴缸里被搅起的水浪声合着肉体撞击声，此起彼伏的在音效极好的浴室里荡开。

 

“黄、黄旭熙，你慢…点！出、出去些！”  
短短几个字，被黄旭熙撞的支离破碎，几乎不能成话。

 

“娜娜，这可是你说的。”

 

黄旭熙听话放缓了节奏，感受着每一次内壁的摩擦，窄腰跟着动作一下一下的，轻缓缓的蹭过罗渽民曲在一旁的腿。罗渽民贴着黄旭熙的肩，却感觉到了一丝不对劲。

 

两个人在一起多年，黄旭熙早就对罗渽民的敏感点了如指掌，平时做的时候都注意着多照顾那里。可是今天，黄旭熙总是有意无意的避开那个位置，像是故意要把罗渽民吊在半空。

 

罗渽民被他撩拨的急，忍不住出声催促。  
“你进来些。”

 

又是几下不急不慢的抽动，黄旭熙低头瞧着罗渽民，语气轻浮。  
“现在知道着急了？还敢吗？”

 

黄旭熙平时看着阳光开朗的，可在床上，这人就是个玩世不恭的二世祖，一挑眉，一勾唇都透露着股痞气。偏偏罗渽民又很吃这一套，爱惨了他在这事儿上的性格。

 

他抬头恶狠狠的往黄旭熙锁骨上咬了一口，又在牙印上亲了一下，眨着水眸委屈上了。  
“阿熙，我再不敢了。”  
“你进来些……”

 

罗渽民撒娇也是一绝，几个字说的像猫爪一样挠心。黄旭熙本来也只是想看看小猫咪服软，哪里会真不管这小祖宗的感受？

 

他挺身，直直撞上罗渽民的敏感点，罗渽民一下弓起腰背，身体弯出漂亮的曲线，曲在浴缸里的腿不受控制的盘上黄旭熙的腰。他甚至一瞬间呼吸不上来，挥动的手握上水阀，花洒里温热的水瞬间倾洒而下。

 

水线一串串砸在黄旭熙背上，溅起的水珠迷乱了罗渽民的眼，他虽仰头大口呼吸着，恍惚间却感觉自己就要溺死在这人手上。黄旭熙抓住他无处安放的手，十指相扣的压在他头顶，一次又一次撞击，将二人一齐送上高潮。

 

也不知道折腾了多久，浴缸里的水不再温热，湿漉漉的玫瑰花瓣零落一地。黄旭熙替罗渽民收拾好身子，擦干扛去了卧房。

 

卧房的床不知道什么时候也被撒上了的玫瑰花瓣，罗渽民赤身裸体的坐在床上，卸了全身力气向后倒去，飞扬的花瓣铺了他满身，衬着酒红色的天鹅绒床单，每一帧画面似乎都在催促着黄旭熙赶紧来做他该做的事情。

 

他翻身，居高临下地看着眼神还有些迷离的罗渽民，伸手拨开他额前未干的碎发，温温柔柔地亲吻，哑着嗓子哄他。

 

“娜娜，宝贝…”  
“我们再来一次好不好。”

……

-tbc-


End file.
